A Sabriel State Of Mind
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Sabriel drabbles! Most of them are going to be cute and cuddly!
1. Badass Gabe Takes On The Big Scary Moth

_Gabriel! Help!_ Sammy's prayer reaches him and he answers. A moth stalks his cowering Sasquatch. The golden-eyed archangel remembers and snarls at the moth. With a snap of his fingers, he creates a swatter, chasing after the swift-moving bug. As it flies across the room, he leaps after it, intent on killing the creature that got his Sammy so fearful. "Die you little-!" He trips over Sam's shoe, growling threateningly, watching the insect closely. Flinging himself into the air, he puts his formidable strength behind the swat, crushing the moth and floor. He grins in victory, rewarded with a kiss.


	2. Does It Turn You On Or Tickle You?

_Wings._ Soft golden wings wrapping around him, making Sam gasp in wonder. He runs his hands through them pulling a giggled moan from the little naked angel wrapped around him. "Wow. Does it tickle or turn you on?" Gabriel's giggle makes it clear that its both so Sam does it again, enjoying watching the golden eyes open wide in pleasure. The archangel moans, arching into the gentle touch, suddenly giggling as Sam tickles him. Grinning, the hunter keeps doing it, alternating between tickling and stroking, driving his boyfriend up the figurative wall in need. More moans and giggles slip out.


	3. Sammy! Talk To Me Please!

_I'm pregnant. _His hunter stood there, all awkward six-foot something, which would have been cute had it not been for the look of fear on his face. "W-what? Y-you're? But guys can't get pregnant!" Gabriel shook slightly. _I'm an angel, Sam. I'm not one gender, I'm both. I just wear a male vessel._ Sam only stared which frightened the little archangel. _Sammy, talk to me, please... _"I-I'm gonna be a daddy?" Sam looked on the verge of tears. _Y-yeah baby, a girl._ Before he knew it, Gabriel was wrapped tight in his boyfriend's arms, watching the smile on his lips.


	4. Beautiful and Mischievous

His angel was beautiful. Beautiful and mischievous, laying naked on the hunter's bed. _Covered in chocolate._ Sam was suddenly aware of his aching erection as he stared down at the cheeky archangel. "Heya Sammy! Like what ya see?" Moaning, Sam thought, _you have no idea._ Resisting the urge to touch himself, the hunter kneeled beside his boyfriend, licking the syrup off, enjoying the way the angel moaned. By the time Sam had finished everything but his cock, Gabriel was a _wriggling mess,_ desperately needing to come. Sam sank down, licking hard. His angel came roughly down his throat, sweet-tasting. _Gabriel..._


	5. Deliciously Erotic

Gabriel's mouth was _amazing!_ The angel didn't have a gag reflex so he'd take it all and easily. His small mouth and talented tongue made Sam come like a young boy, suddenly. The archangel _loved it!_ He'd _beg_ to taste the hunter! The ex-trickster would suck him like he was his favorite flavor of _candy!_ His little face would be lit up like the sun as he'd bob. Gabriel would give him a fucking _wink_ when he'd deep throat, making Sam's hips jerk wildly. He'd make Sam fuck his mouth, moaning like a little whore the whole time. _Deliciously erotic!_


	6. Gabriel's Heartbreak Over the Rug

The pregnant little archangel stood there sobbing hard. "S-Sammy.." Sam Winchester rushed in, tensing at his husband's tears. _What's wrong?_ "T-the rug! It's s-stained! RUINED!" Gabriel pointed at the small stain, resultant of spilled chocolate milk. Sam sighed, pulling the five-month pregnant angel into his arms. _Baby, its fine. I'll try to wash it. _The emotional ex-trickster curled into his lover, sniffling slightly. "M'sorry Sammy." _Gabey baby, its okay, just hormones._ "Y-yeah. We're having a baby!" With that he was crying again. Poor Sam was getting a horrible headache as he tried to soothe his husband. _Gonna have a baby, so excited! I love you Gabe._


	7. Mud Sex

The second the large hunter of my dreams sees me, I find myself tackled into the mud. It's been a few months since we last met up due to Dean passionately hating me and the Winchester's hunting schedule.

But finally, we're together again, desperate for the touch of each other's naked bodies as it rains down on us. There's no stopping us as we tear at each other's clothes. It's a matter of a few moments before I'm naked beneath him, the mud already covering me.

Smirking, he lubes up his fingers in the mud, pushing two inside me. I groan as my hips rise, eager for more. Soon I'm ready and he pushes into me, forcing a groan from deep within himself. "S-Sammy…So beautiful…O-oh!"

It's slip-in-slide time as he fucks into me, muddy hands gripping at my hair as he bites at my jaw. "Fucking perfect, Gabe…Missed you."

His thrusts speed up, claiming me and marking me as his. The mud only helps our bodies slide together more as his tongue plunders my mouth and I know I can't last. The moment his hand touches me, I come hard, splattering our already mud-slicked bellies as he comes deep inside me.

"Missed you too," I pant softly, not caring that I'm half-eating mud as I press kisses over his neck and shoulders. Perfect. Even covered in mud, our love is perfect. Why couldn't Dean just see that? I know I make Sammy happy and isn't that what he wants? But enough of Dean. It's Sam and Gabe cuddle-in-the-mud time. A very good time.


End file.
